Lori Grimes (Comic Series)
:For the TV series character, see Lori Grimes (TV Series). Lori Grimes was the wife of Rick Grimes, and mother of Carl Grimes and Judith Grimes and one of the main survivors from the camp located outside of Atlanta. Character Pre-Apocalypse Lori was friends with Rick's brother Jeff throughout high school. Jeff brought her to a party at Rick's college where he was studying police administration. The two had hit it off instantly, and after she had dropped out of her freshman year of college, they begun a serious relationship and years afterward would get married and have their son Carl. They lived an average life in Georgia, with her being a housewife and Rick being the breadwinner of the family. During the onset of the zombie apocalypse, Lori took Carl to assumed safety in Atlanta, where her parents lived, accompanied by Rick's partner and best friend Shane Walsh. After-Apocalypse Along the way to Atlanta, Lori becomes increasingly emotional and is wracked with guilt over "abandoning" the comatose Rick at their town hospital. Eventually, Lori is so depressed and desperate for closeness that she has a passionate one night stand with Shane on the highway, which may have resulted in the conception of Judith Grimes. She constantly regrets their act and revels in how great of a mistake she had made. Upon arriving in Atlanta, and finding the city overrun by the undead, she, Carl, and Shane meet up with other survivors and encamp outside the city limits near a quarry. Lori slowly forces herself to accept the idea of Rick being gone, and starts to enjoy life more (though still remains conflicted over her feelings for Shane). She befriends most of the other women in the group and they all perform daily duties together, such as washing clothes and looking after the children. Lori is overjoyed when Rick miracously returns, and tries at all costs to hide the secret, her regrets becoming even stronger now knowing that he was alive while she offered herself to another man. Shane continues to make advances toward her, to which she attempts to ignore but tensions between them rise as danger becomes more imminent to the group. She becomes disgusted at Shane as he sees him both verbally and physically assaulting Rick. Her resentment toward him pushes the man over the edge and ultimately leads to his death. After his funeral, she, her family, and the remaining Atlanta band leaves for safer areas of habitation. On the road and Hershel's Farm The tenuous situation worsens when Lori discovers, by counting her missed periods, that she's pregnant. The likely possibility that her baby may be Shane's weighs down on her, but she fights to remain strong for both her family and the rest of the group. Carol offers her comfort, which makes her keep a more positive mindset. She begins to experience things like morning sickness and mood swings, which amuse Rick and Carl but frustrate her to no end. She and Rick are devasated when Carl gets shot, and fear for his life as he lays unconscious for several hours at Hershel's Farm. During their brief stay at the property, she's made aware that Dale might know about her and Shane's love affair, and is advised by him not to say anything to Rick about her encounter with Shane no matter what, as he fears her husband may "crack". She and everyone else enjoys the luxuries of Hershel's home, while she continues to deal with her pregnancy. Their lives appear stable until she learns that they'd soon be ordered to leave, which infuriates her and leads her to confront Hershel in a brash and demanding manner. As a result, she's almost slapped by him. Instead, he ends up putting a gun to Rick's head, which forces them all to leave (much to her anger). The Prison Lori and the remaining survivors settle into the Prison rather quickly and attempt to rebuild their lives. As her pregnancy gets closer, so does her physical pain and emotional state. She and Carol constantly remain close to one another, providing each other with support and developing a much closer bond. Despite the secure shelter they're living in, she remains weary of the few inmates that are holed up in the facility with them. Her distrust towards them gets even stronger when Hershel's daughters are murdered. She automatically pins the blame on Dexter (due to his previous record of killing people) and has him locked in his cell. Only later does she realize the mistake she's made of locking up the wrong person. Even with the fact that he wasn't responsible, she's still hesistant to accept him into their group, and rightfully so, because no sooner after he's free does he attempt to force the group out at gunpoint. Life for her is devoid of any genuine danger for a while and she and the others take advantage of what the prison has to offer (being able to take fresh warm showers, watching her fellow group members play basketball in the gym, etc) Her relationship with Carol begins to become strained, as she takes notice of Carol's increasingly odd behavior (which came as a result of her recent break-up with Tyreese). It puts Lori in an incredibly awkward position and she's left not knowing what to do. She makes this aware to Rick, and he attempts to convince her to accept Carol the way she currently is. She tries to, but it becomes difficult; even more so within the time that Rick and some of the others have gone out to Woodbury, which leads to her carrying a great deal of stress and anxiety. She tries to hide this from Carl as best as she can and put up a tough facade. Carol eventually proposes a three way marriage with her and Rick, to which she bluntly rejects. She very quickly grows sick of Carol's interactions, and at one point flips out at her and refuses to see her for a few hours. Lori realizes shortly afterward the error of her ways and attempts to befriend Carol once again, being able to accept her. Shortly before Carol committs suicide, she makes Sophia Lori's surrogate daughter. After the suicide, Lori is in a state of mourning along with everyone else and is depressed from the lack of her company. She still though promises to keep her word about Sophia as a sign of respect to Carol. Shortly before the assault on the Prison, Lori attempts to reveal the truth about her affair with Shane to Rick, but he implores her not to, as, like Dale had said, the truth could drive him insane. Lori eventually gives birth to her daughter, Judith, with the help of Alice and Hershel, though it still isn't able to be determined who the father is. She's extremely protective over Judith within the remaining time they have left, devoting nearly all time and energy to her. When The Governor and his soldiers raid the premesis, she and Alice resort to desperate measures to keep Judith alive, by staying inside and having Alice hold Lori at gunpoint to trick a soldier who might be coming in. Rick persuades them to move and get to one of the prison trucks so they can escape. She's in hysterics upon hearing of Tyreese's execution moments before, but Rick forces her to harden up and stay focused on the task at hand. They flee outside, running past bullets and watching people die around them. Death Killed By *Lilly Lori was shot fatally in the back, and crushed Judith to death with her weight as she fell. Creator Robert Kirkman wrote: :"Lori's death was planned for a good long time...but I don't remember how early. Maybe around the time of issue 10 or so... but I'm havin trouble remembering right now."Issue 55, page 25, "Letter Hacks". It is unclear if she reanimated, as there is no indication she was ever shot in the head. Practically, Woodbury people might have shot her in the head, or zombies might have eaten her and Judith's corpses. On the official Walking Dead website and in the Survivors Guide book, she's stated as dead. Post Death After Lori's death Rick talks to Lori on the phone three times. In the first conversation Lori mentions there are 14 people where she is. Later she states, "Everyone we lost came here. Everyone is here together."Issue 55, page 12 She's seen once in a nightmare Rick has, and has been referenced to many times by him. Relationships Rick Grimes Lori was Rick's wife. They had one child named Carl Grimes, as well as a second child, Judith Grimes, which they believed belonged to Shane Walsh. Lori often fought Rick on his decisions as leader of the group and for putting himself in danger too much, but they loved each other fiercely. Rick is devestated by her death but eventually recovers for the sake of Carl. Carl Grimes Lori's first child whom she loved and protected. Judith Grimes Lori's second child. Judith's paternity was always in doubt, as Lori had resumed sexual activity with her husband before she realized she was pregnant. However, she and Rick eventually decided that even though the baby likely belonged to Shane, they would raise her like their own and it didn't matter who the father was. She and Judith died together. Shane Walsh Shane is an old friend of the family, having been Rick's Partner before the apocalypse. While Rick is comatose, Shane acts as the Grimes family's protector. During this time, Shane and Lori experience a night of passion between the two which Lori regretted right afterwards leaving Shane in a confused state made worse once Rick returns. Carol Peletier Lori and Carol had a budding friendship throughout their time together. When Carol grows critically depressed, she tries to convince Lori and Rick to allow her to "join" their marriage, but she is rejected in both cases. Before committing suicide, Carol asks Lori to care for her daughter Sophia, however that responsibility ends up falling to Maggie and Glenn. Trivia *The Grimes family is the only group where all members have been shot at some point (except non-seen character Jeff). Notes See also * Issue 48, Trivia section Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters